Radiation-sensitive compositions are routinely used in the preparation of imageable materials including lithographic printing plate precursors. Such compositions generally include a radiation-sensitive component, an initiator system, and a binder, each of which has been the focus of research to provide various improvements in physical properties, imaging performance, and image characteristics.
Recent developments in the field of printing plate precursors concern the use of radiation-sensitive compositions that can be imaged by means of lasers or laser diodes, and more particularly, that can be imaged and/or developed on-press. Laser exposure does not require conventional silver halide graphic arts films as intermediate information carriers (or “masks”) since the lasers can be controlled directly by computers. High-performance lasers or laser-diodes that are used in commercially-available image-setters generally emit radiation having a wavelength of at least 700 nm, and thus the radiation-sensitive compositions are required to be sensitive in the near-infrared or infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum. However, other useful radiation-sensitive compositions are designed for imaging with ultraviolet or visible radiation.
There are two possible ways of using radiation-sensitive compositions for the preparation of printing plates. For negative-working printing plates, exposed regions in the radiation-sensitive compositions are hardened and unexposed regions are washed off during development. For positive-working printing plates, the exposed regions are dissolved in a developer and the unexposed regions become an image.
Various negative-working radiation compositions and imageable elements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,792 (Hauck et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,603 (Furukawa), U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,797 (Munnelly et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,281 (Tao et al.), and in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2003/0118939 (West et al.), 2005/0008971 (Mitsumoto et al.), and 2005/0204943 (Makino et al.), and in EP Publications 1,079,276A (Lifka et al.), EP 1,182,033A (Fujimaki et al.), and EP 1,449,650A (Goto).
Various negative-working imageable elements have been designed for processing or development “on-press” using a fountain solution, lithographic printing ink, or both. For example, such elements are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005-263021 (Mitsumoto et al.) and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,675 (Teng), U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,595 (Teng), U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,571 (Teng), U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,310 (Teng), U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,183 (Teng), U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,222 (Teng), U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,401 (Teng), U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,994 (Huang et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,866 (Teng), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,856 (Teng).
U.S Patent Application Publications 2005/0170282 (Inno et al.), 2005/0233251 (Kakino et al.), 2003/0068575 (Yanaka), 2006/0046189 (Kunita et al.), and 2007/0072119 (Iwai et al.), and EP Publications 1,614,541 (Callant et al.), 1,736,312 (Callant et al.), and 1,754,614 (Kakino et al.) describe lithographic printing plate precursors that contain a discoloring agent or system capable of generating a color change upon exposure for providing print-out.
Copending and commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 11/838,935 (filed Aug. 15, 2007 by Horne, K. Ray, Knight, Huang, Tao, and Munnelly) describes the use of specific spirolactone or spirolactam leuco dye color formers in the imageable layer of negative-working imageable elements. (D-94005)